Harry Potter collection
by ri.sparrow.black
Summary: Drabbles/plot bunnies/incomplete fics Warning: Poorly edited
1. Chapter 1

"I can't do this."

Rose Weasley glared at the miserable blonde huddle in the corner of the compartment, the one that occasionally called himself her best friend. "Merlin, Malfoy, grow some fucking balls already. You'll be _fine_. Besides what else _can_ you do? Your parents are off in the bloody Alps, I told mine I'm, _finally_, bringing my best friend home, and you have no where else to go. We've been friends for 5 years, and none of our parents know. That's just pathetic. They really do need to get over their sad little rivalry already. We can't hide forever Scorp. And it's not like we're having some sort of sordid affair or something. We're just friends! Besides, I really doubt my dad's should be going to do anything to you. Yell, scream incoherently, turn a million shades of red, sure, but I don't think he'd go as far as to _attack_ you."

Scorpius' voice was flat, disbelieving, "You're kidding, right Ro? You can't actually, _possibly_ believe the utter bullshit that's coming out of that mouth of yours right now."

"Sadly enough, no. She really does think you're going to get out of this alive and unharmed." Al looked unrepentant, even as Rose was scowled at the two of them, watching the conversation descend into a debate about her mental well-being.

Lily Potter leaned across the compartment to whisper comfortingly, "At least he's not whining anymore." Rose had to concede that point.

The door slid open, and the eldest Potter boy flopped down onto the seat Rose was sitting on, ending sprawled across the length of it with one knee bent, and the other hanging off, his head resting in Ro's lap. Her hand began to play with his hair automatically, twisting it between her fingers. James Sirius Potter had never had anything resembling a sense of personal space, and as his favorite cousin, Rose was well accustomed to being used as furniture.

James tipped his head to look at Scorpius upside down, a wicked smirk dancing hits way across his face. "So... Malfoy... ready to meet the parents?"

The occupants of the compartment all groaned as Scorpius paled once more. James began to snicker, not attempting to look even the slightest bit repentant.

"Bloody hell James!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid we're going to need an explanation now." Draco Malfoy raised one eyebrow at the group of people seated around the table in the meeting room.

"I give you 27 bound and incapacitated high level Death Eaters, and you're still not satisfied." He sighed. "What's a bloke have to do to get some peace around here? And why on earth is the Headmaster of Hogwarts here, let alone leading this inquisition?"

Madame Bones cut Dumbledore off before he could say anything else. "He has a point Headmaster. I have allowed you to be present despite my instincts, so please, refrain from interfering." Draco didn't bother hiding his smirk as the old man settled back in his chair, practically pouting. _Priceless_. "Mr. Malfoy, your father was incarcerated just last month for being a Death Eater. As far as the DMLE is aware, Voldemort has been operating out of Malfoy Manor. I think wanting to hear what exactly is going on isn't too much to ask, don't you?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Let me put this in simple terms. I'm a Malfoy and a Black. The last few generations, with a few notable exceptions, seem to have forgotten, but we bow to no one. Not self-proclaimed propagandized Leaders of the Light" a pointed glance at Dumbledore, "not idiotic boy heroes," Harry blew him a kiss, "and definitely not jumped up, hypocritical, half-blood maniacs with delusions of being a Dark Lord."

"I like him." Draco flicked his fingers in a lazy salute at the grinning Metamorphagi cousin he had never met.

"So, when said wanker tried to _brand_ me, I delayed him, and put into place some plans I've been cooking up for quite a while now. End result, 27 Death Eaters for the Ministry, and a pest free Manor. I think Voldemort might be a wee bit angry with me though."

"You don't say?" Harry Potter rolled his eyes from his seat next to his alleged arch-rival. Pretty much every single person in the room was shocked at the lack of animosity so far. "Babe, my head just about split down the middle when he realized you'd tossed him out on his arse."

_Babe?_ The silence was stifling as everyone stared at them.

"Oops." Draco tried an innocent expression, then shrugged when that had no effect on Harry's flat stare. "Sorry Haz, it had to be done."

"What is going _on_ here? And why is Potter present anyway?"

Harry leaned back in his seat and held up his left hand so everyone could see the two signet rings he wore.

"Hi. As per the wishes of my recently deceased godfather, I'm emancipated and Lord of Houses Black and Potter. As Draco is currently heir to the Black Lordship, I have every right to be here. What's _your_ ticket?" A snort escaped Draco as Harry barely restrained himself from doing something as childish as sticking his tongue out at the curious busybody. Barely.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Hermione finds out what Umbrige's idea of a suitable punishment is. Also known as The Time Hermione Granger Started A Revol(ution)t

The occupants of the Gryffindor common room fell silent at the sound of the portrait door being slammed open. Hermione Granger stormed through the opening, her glare fixed very firmly on her best friend, who recognized the look on her face and did his utmost best to become invisible without the aid of his Invisibility Cloak. He failed.

Hermione held her hand out imperiously. "Hand. Now." When he tried to hold out his left hand, she her glare grew more fierce and Harry sighed and placed his scarred hand palm down in hers. She snarled, "Right. That's it. Fuck this shite." Those who could hear her gaped at the uncharacteristic vulgarity, but the Fifth Year simply ignored them and jumped up onto the low table in front of the fireplace.

With a quick _sonorus_ her voice filled the tower. "Will all Gryffindors please make their way to the Common Room for an emergency house meeting. I repeat, all Gryffindors to the common room."

Within minutes every single lion was gathered in the common room, some sleepy, and most confused and irritated, but all present.

Hermione, who had thus far ignored questions by friends and peers spoke again, her voice no longer charmed, but still clear and carrying.

"Raise your hand if you've had a detention with Umbridge." About a third of the house put their hands up, most of them one of the younger years or muggle raised. Her eyes flashed as she understood Umbridge's thinking. These students were the least likely to know or understand what exactly she was using on them. Too bad she hadn't taken know-it-all Granger into her plans.

"Keep them up if these 'detentions' involved writing lines with a quill that used your own blood, leaving a scar of said line in the back of your hand." All the hands stayed up. The children who knew what she was talking about all began to shout or stare in shock.

_BANG!_ The room silenced as she pocketed her wand once more. "Thank you. Now, for those of you who don't know or understand, what that toad's been having us use is a Blood Quill, a dark artifact banned for more than the most binding of legal documents. It is certainly illegal as a torture instrument meant to 'discipline' students. I don't know what the Ministry's thinking but I'm done putting up with it."

"What're you saying we do?" Eyes turned briefly to the fourth year who had spoken before returning to the girl most of them acknowledged as the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger might not have been popular at the beginning of her school career, but by midway through her fifth year, and first year as prefect, she was a respected leader of her House with a reputation as someone who was fair, non-judgmental and always willing to help.

"I'm declaring war on Umbridge. We don't go to her classes, we don't go to her detentions, make her life hell." Here she flashed an absolutely wicked grin at the Weasley twins who looked like someone had struck them over the head with their own beater bats at the thought of Hermione Granger actually _encouraging_ people to prank someone.

"And points?" Hermione snorted in response to the question from one of the Sixth Year Prefects. "With the way Snape favors Slytherins and now the Inquisitorial Squad the points system's a joke anyway. Ignore it. We're Gryffindors people. If the teachers aren't going to do anything, it's up to us to do the right thing. Umbridge's been using _blood quills_ on 11 year olds. Is that really the kind of thing you want to ignore, and thus condone?" Hermione had her hands on her hips as she took her housemates to task. She dropped them with a blush as they all cheered.

"Right. So, anyone who's had detention with the toad write down all the details of your detentions you can remember, times, dates, her reasons for assigning you detention and lines she had you do. Put your name, house and age at the top of the parchment and give them to a Prefect when you're done.

"We have to draw the attention of the wizarding world. There's no way the general populace will put up with a witch who uses dark artifacts on children anywhere near Hogwarts, let alone in a position of authority. She may be Ministry-sanctioned, but with a big enough scandal we can get rid of her, and whoever else is behind this.

There was a reason no one messed with Hermione Granger and her's.

….

A/N: So… I kind of forgot about Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione lay down next to her best friend. After a long silence which he waited out patiently, she spoke, her voice muffled in his neck where she had buried her face. "This is bad Harry. If it weren't for the fact that I had access to the Black Library, I never would have figured it out. Most people hit with this particular curse die before their Healer's can even diagnose them, let alone start work on a cure."

"What now then?" Harry didn't look at all frightened or apprehensive. If there was one thing he believed in, one truth he held above all others, it was his faith in Hermione Granger.

She took a deep breath and slipped to her feet, pulling her composure around her. The spirit of the twelve year old girl who had followed her first and best friend past a Cerberus and through a mysterious trapdoor into to certain danger, determined to protect him to the best of her ability shone bright in the straight-backed young woman. Hermione had never failed Harry and she was _not _about to start now.

"I have an idea of how to stop the curse. In the meantime, we're going into lockdown."

"Lockdown?" Harry asked warily, eying the particularly vicious look in Hermione's eyes.

"Lockdown. I have a library, one of the most extensively stocked Potion's cupboards in this hemisphere and Kreacher to shop for and prepare food. I'm bringing up the wards." When Harry had named Teddy his heir and Hermione his guardian in the case of his death before Teddy's majority, he had also keyed her into all of his wards and given her equal control of all his assets, monetary and otherwise. Hermione had protested, but given up with an exasperated sigh after Harry pointed out that she didn't need to touch any of the money and that he'd need her help managing all of it anyway, so might as well just let her deal with it since she actually liked that sort of thing.

But. "The Black wards?!" There were various sets and layers of wards around Black Manor, but the deepest, strongest (and nastiest) were the original Black family wards. They were part of the very foundation, and had been woven throughout the construction of the Manor, one of the _ of being a Ancient and Noble Family.

"Yes. As soon I send a note off to the Minister and the Head of DMLE I'm locking down the Manor."

Twenty minutes later, Savannah Grayson ran into the Minister's office. Kingsley sat behind his desk, staring ashen-faced at a note identical to the one she held in her hand, a Pensieve in front of him.

_Dear Minister Kingsley (Madame Grayson)_

_Harry Potter was attacked last night on his way out of the ministry by one Dolorous Umbridge, former Undersecretary to the Minister with the intent to kill Harry through use of a restricted Dark curse. I have enclosed the pertinent memory. I trust this matter will be taken care of. Harry is not in a condition to testify, so it would be much appreciated if the trial could be put off until such time as he is able to do so. _

_Black Manor has gone into lockdown. You will not be able to reach us by owl. I will notify the Ministry when Umbridge's curse has been neutralized._

_Lady Hermione Granger-Potter_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

"Dear Merlin." Kingsley finally breathed. The public backlash from this was going to be _huge_. Someone had tried to assassinate their Savior right outside the Ministry of Magic itself.

"Floo," Grayson said suddenly. "She said we can't reach her by owl, but there was nothing about Floo." She threw a pinch of powder into the Minister's fireplace and stated firmly, "Black Manor." Nothing happened for a moment then the flames abruptly burned higher then formed into the glaring face of one Hermione Granger. A pre-recorded response.

"Black Manor. Don't bother leaving a message unless the world is ending. And in that case, start with why you think I should care."

"Well."


	5. Chapter 5

Rose nudged the dark head on her lap.

"James. James. _James_."

James opened one reluctant eye to stare resentfully up at his cousin. "I'm _trying_ to get some _sleep _here Ro."

"Just though you might want to know that your latest tart just arrived, and she doesn't look too happy with at the moment."

James popped up, swearing, almost hitting Rose's chin in his hurry. She sighed and pushed the tousled head back down, before Bubbles caught a glimpse of him. Honestly though, who the hell _chooses_ to go by the name _Bubbles_?

"Oh shit."

"Potter, you're an _idiot_. What on earth did you do _now_?" Rose looked over her shoulder at the blonde standing at the portrait hole, examining the room for something...or someone. Somehow, she still hadn't seen James, though he was in the same exact seat he'd occupied since practically his first year. In one of the back corners of the common room, it provided a sense of privacy, or hiding space. Over the years, the couches and armchairs had been, by unspoken decree, claimed by the Weasleys and Potters.

James pouted up at her from where he was once more comfortably lying. He didn't seem even the slightest bit ashamed as he said. "I broke up with her."

"And? That can't be all"

"Well," hazel eyes peered through down swept lashes, "you know Bitsy?"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "She the annoying Hufflepuff with the manic giggle?" James nodded. "Unfortunately, yes. What about her?"

"Turns out she's Bubble's sister. I didn't know that two nights ago at the party when, well," he made an expressive gesture with his hands.

She sighed. "Moron," she said wearily even as she pondered the ridiculousness of two sisters named _Bubbles _and _Bitsy_.


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius cautiously approached the girl sitting on the floor with her head bowed. He might not have been on the best of relations with Lily Evans, but he couldn't in good conscious just _leave_ her, not when she was as distraught as she obviously was.

"Evans, are you alright?" Her head shot up at his voice. She obviously hadn't heard his approach, but she snorted at his question nonetheless.

Sirius shrugged good naturedly. "Yeah, stupid question." He sat down next to her so they were both facing the opposite wall, his legs stretched out, hers pulled close, arms perched on top of her upright knees. "Is there anything I can do?" She shook her head, and didn't look at him after a brief look of surprise, probably because he had offered. He didn't say anything for a while, still looking at the wall, the only noise in the out of way corridor Lily's occasional sniffle.

"You know, it's a cliché, but it really does help to talk. Trust me when I say bottling things up does not end well. And the fact that I'm not really involved means you can say anything and it won't matter. I'm not Prongs, so I'm not going to go haring after whoever it was that hurt you, but my ideas for revenge are just as good. And while Remus might be a better choice if you had to talk to one of us, well, he's not here, is he?"

Lily spoke for the first time since he'd seen her. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was soft, and a little hoarse from the tears she had shed.

"Because I'm a good person?" She gave him a _look_, and he sighed. "Because _you're_ a good person? And whatever it was that that letter said, you probably didn't deserve it."

She gave a weak half laugh. "Definitely not. But it still hurts, you know? Despite everything, she is my sister. And we used to be really close too, before Hogwarts."


End file.
